Transformers Animated: Season 4
by Wednesdayite13
Summary: What the title says. I own Vampirella and Lexiscreamer owns Maddy. Hasbro owns Transformers and so on
1. A New Start

**Episode 1-A New Start**

Vampirella was in her kitchen, waiting for the kettle to boil. She looked out of the window. So, Optimus was their leader now. That was bound to be interesting. Of course she was jealous, but anyone was better than Sentinel. She watched as her kitten, Tuggy, played with her bandage, and kept out of the way of her oldest cat, Peggy, making sure she doesn't gouge her eyes out or something. Peggy was really friendly, but always clawed at people to bring their hands closer so she could bite them.  
-: Vampirella the trials are starting :- It was Jazz.  
-: K, I'll be there in a klik :-  
-: Are you sure you want to do this? I mean I know you- :-  
-: Were close, I know. But it doesn't really look good if I'm not :-

"V-Vell...at least it'z not Sentinel." Blitzwing wouldn't actually admit it, but he was pretty scared. As were most Decepticons. None said anything, though. They were too proud.  
"You never had to deal with him whenever he returned from Earth." Shockwave said. "Or any time he decided that complaining about Intel was a good idea."  
Blitzwing smiled. No, complaining about Shockwave was NOT a good idea. Not unless you had a death wish.  
No-one said anything else after that. They just waited for a guard to come for them; listening to the faint sound of Vampirella's music, a tell-tale sign that she had arrived.  
I'm waiting in my cold cell,  
when the bell begins to chime  
Reflecting on my past life,  
but it doesn't have much time  
And at 5 o clock they take me to the gallows pole  
The sands of time for me are running low  
Why did she have to listen to that? Of all the Iron Maiden songs to choose from.

"We need to decide a suitable punishment." Said Optimus.  
Vampirella was sat in a corner, on the floor, with her head in her servos. She clearly didn't want to be there. "You don't even know the Decepticon side of this." She argued.  
"We know they are mad with power-"  
"But they're not though!" Vampirella yelled, shocking the rest of the Elite Guard. Jetfire and Jetstorm even took a few steps back. "Not really. It only started as a protest for equality, but the Autobots were so damn stubborn!  
"But you saw what they were like on Earth." Sari argued back. Why the frag was she even there?  
"You weren't there at the beginning! You have no idea what it was like! I'm pretty sure if the tables were reversed, you'd do the same!"  
"If you still believe in the Decepticon cause, why did you join the Autobots?" Fair question. Why did she?  
Vampirella sighed, trying to stay calm. "You know? I remember having this same argument with our last leader. Most Decepticons are just lower downs who eventually gained the courage to speak up for themselves. Most Decepticons were just following orders that they were too scared to disobey. And the Autobots would just simply fire on jets just because, and I quote, they've never seen organics pilot planes like that!" Jetfire and Jetstorm smiled at that comment.  
"OK if you have to argue, do it after the trial!" That was Jazz's poor attempt to break up the argument.  
"She's kinda got a point." Bumblebee said, making Vampirella smile.  
"Thanks Bee! At least I'm getting through to someone!"  
"Please can we get this trial over with?!" Jazz was practically begging at this point."

The Decepticons were laughing at this. They heard the whole argument. Trust Vampirella to do something like that. Then it dawned on them. The trial should have started by now, was she just wasting time?

Vampirella looked at her watch. "Ooh would you look at the time. I'm gonna be late for school. Let's continue this later." She flew off.

"So what about the trials?" An Intel Agent, Maddy, asked.  
"Oh don't worry, the trials won't start without me."  
Maddy then heard a gun shot, followed by a scream. "Woah Vampirella did you hear that?" She got no reply. "Vampirella?!" Still no reply. "VAMPIRELLA!...Scrap!"

Maddy found Vampirella surrounded by her own energon. She was fading, but she still had a little colour in her. The Intel Agent shook her vampire friend.  
"Ah, Maddy...h-hey."  
"Do you need a medic?"  
Vampirella shook her head. "Nah, my self thingies will do something." Maddy assumed that was Vampirella speak for 'my self repair systems will kick in' or something along those lines.  
"And besides...we kinda had an argument."  
"What about?"  
"The usual thing we tend to argue about."  
Maddy nodded, before wondering something. "Wait, what was that gun shot? If the war is over, who-"  
"There's still some Decepticons out there...There's also some Autobots who still don't agree with a former Decepticon on their side...it could have been either one of those."  
"It's getting dark, can you walk?"  
Vampirella laughed slightly. "I can hardly walk at the best of times...I could probably fly though...if you give me a few...erm...c-cycles." She suddenly felt a burst of pain. "Scratch that."

Jazz was in his room when he received a call via comm link.  
-: Jazz it's Maddy. Vampirella is injured and needs your assistance. :-  
-: Where are ya? :-  
-: Sending coordinates :-

Blitzwing had now fallen asleep on Shockwave, who was unusually quiet as to not wake him. Any other time, he would have yelled through Blitzwing's audio receptors until they fried, but right now recharge was good for him.  
"Shockwave...how is he?" Megatron was actually showing concern towards one of his Decepticons. Creepy or what?  
"He appears to be running low on energy, my liege. He will be fine if he was to get some energon." He replied. "Which seems highly unlikely." He added under his breath.  
They both had to admit, Blitzwing looked adorable when he was recharging.

"Vampirella, stay awake!" Technically, Vampirella was a higher rank than Maddy, which is why she used her full name.  
"Y-You don't...need to use my full name...you know...I'm not fussed."  
Maddy smiled. "That's good, just keep talking."  
"D-Do you like scissors? I-I think scissors...i-is an a-awesome word...Scissor Sisters...is quite hard to say..."  
"On second thoughts, don't keep talking."  
"Where did the elephant go?" Anyone else would think Vampirella was going delusional, but to anyone who knew her, that was a pretty normal thing to come out with.  
They heard a car behind them. Maddy turned and watched the Porsche 935 Turbo pull up, and then transform.  
"I need to get back, can I leave her with you?"  
Jazz nodded. "What happened?"  
Vampirella tried to sit up. "My best guess...someone...did something...at some point."


	2. New Recruit

**Episode 2-New Recruit**

Vampirella woke up in the med bay. She looked around and eventually made out Ratchet.  
"Hey."  
He sighed. "Hello."  
"The Elite Guard symbol suits you."  
"You should get more rest."  
"I'm only trying to make conversation." She didn't argue, however. She had learnt that arguing with Ratchet was just about the worst thing to do. She just laid back, trying to rest.  
"The trials have been put on hold for a while. Just thought you should know." Ratchet then spoke up.  
Vampirella nodded. "I see."

Blitzwing's intakes had increasingly slowed down. He seriously needed energon, and quick. Not that they expected any. They heard footsteps coming towards them.  
"Your friend looks like he is needing this." Said one of them, handing over an energon cube.  
"It's not much." Added the other. "But it is the best we could be doing."  
If Shockwave could smile, we would have. "No no, this is...thank you."

Meanwhile, Taryn was busy doing her homework...Only joking, she was actually on Deviantart looking up SS x KO. She sent Vampirella a message, asking why she wasn't at school.  
**13Vampirella: I was attacked  
ScreamOut27uk: Who by?  
13Vampirella: Primus knows. The trails have been put back though, thank the gods  
ScreamOut27uk: You don't want to do this, do you? And don't go all pervish on me here  
13Vampirella: Haha no I don't. But let's change the subject. I'm stuck in med bay and I need a laugh. How was Herr Tightjeans?  
ScreamOut27uk: Eew stop asking about him, it's creepy. Does Knockout know about your obsession with him?  
13Vampirella: Yes  
ScreamOut27uk: Alright then. Well I didn't see him  
13Vampirella: I was meant to have a double with him today. I hope he doesn't ask why I wasn't in school. Well you see sir...  
ScreamOut27uk: An alien may have attacked me  
13Vampirella: An alien ate my homework...The dog ate my homework and then the alien ate my dog...I'm gonna shut up now  
ScreamOut27uk: Yeah but you're not though, are you?  
13Vampirella: Nope**

Blitzwing woke up again. He had been slipping in and out of recharge.  
"Here, take this." Shockwave handed Blitzwing the energon cube.  
He took it, shakily. "H-How did zhou..."  
"Those flying Autobots."  
Blitzwing drank the energon, before falling into recharge once again.

Meanwhile, Vampirella had recovered quickly, and was now hiding from the new Magnus. The trials wouldn't start without her, and she didn't want them to start. She was in the cinema with her friend, Taryn, watching the trailers...They had gone to see The Avengers.  
"Da da da da da da da da circus da da da da da da da da afro circus afro circus afro polka dot polka dot afro!" Vampirella sang along to the trailer for Madagascar 3. Taryn shook her head. "No no. Don't do that."

"Well, I guess I should get this over with." Said Vampirella, after the film.  
"You want me to go with?" Taryn asked. Vampirella nodded. "Please."

Vampirella noticed Blitzwing look as if he was about to pass out, Shockwave looked over protective, and Megatron seemed too concerned. Vampirella would never admit this, but she actually cried when she heard of Lugnut's deactivation.  
Vampirella was waiting with Taryn and Jade for the rest of the Elite Guard to show up.  
"I have an important message." Vampirella spoke up. "A message which may change people's lives. A message that I once heard, which inspired me so much. I...have a dream. And in that dream, I share this message. I send this message this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge here among the stars. That message, is this." Taryn sighed at the dramatic pause, knowing full well what was about to happen next. Then she and Jade thought yolo, and joined in anyway. "...Da da da da da da da da circus da da da da da da da da afro circus afro circus afro polka dot polka dot afro!"  
Awkward silence. Both Blitzwing and Megatron smiled. It certainly was never dull when Vampirella was on the side of the Decepticons.  
"Are you actually going to go through with this?" Taryn asked.  
"Objection!" Vampirella shouted.  
"Overruled!" Jade argued.  
"Donuts!" was Vampirella's reply.  
"You really don't wanna do this, do ya?" Jazz asked, apparently he had arrived.  
Vampirella sighed. "Well no but since when does that matter?! All that matters is that good old Milky took the Milky Way!"

Vampirella hung upside down from Prowl's tree. First it was Blurr, then Prowl, and now the other Decepticons had a life sentence, which is the Stockades wouldn't really be that long.  
"Vampirella, are you OK?" Bumblebee asked.  
Vampirella looked up. "Huh? Yeah...I'm fine."  
"I heard about...I'm sorry."  
She shook her head. "It's OK. We weren't really...that close."  
"That doesn't matter. You've lost a lot of people close or close-ish to you."  
"That's not a word."  
"It is now." Vampirella smiled at Bumblebee using her reasoning for words. She loved it when people did that. She sighed, wanting to change the subject. "Have you seen an elephant around here?"


	3. Past Memories

**Episode 3-Past Memories**

_Blurr and Knockout were about to race, when it dawned on Vampirella what coloured cars the two were.  
"The red car and the blue car had a race. And...all one wanted to do was eat the others ones face." It was best not to ask. "He ate everything he saw from pears to a pawpaw, but good old Milky took the Milky Way."_

Agent Blurr was such fun to be around, even though no-one could understand him most of the time. Knockout. Vampirella missed Knockout so much. She lost contact with him a few years ago, Primus knows what happened to him. She was afraid to even think.  
Vampirella turned the corner, making her way towards the cell. "Hey guys."  
Blitzwing was asleep on Shockwave's shoulder again, but he and Megatron were still very much awake.  
"Vampirella...hi." Just from that, Vampirella could tell that Shockwave was also pretty weak. To say the Autobots were supposed to be the good guys, they didn't really show it. At least Decepticons very rarely took prisoners. They'd just be offlined on the spot. That was better than being left alone to slowly rot.  
"Hey. Well I did come to gloat but since we recently started being crap again, I decided against it." Football. She was talking about football. Vampirella's English teacher had a season ticket now, but her first match was dreadful. 3-1. And the referee was just a-  
"You didn't...really...expect it to last...did you?" Megatron asked, smiling slightly.  
"Yeah?! Well listen to Exeter! Sheffield Wednesday are better than you! And this city is ours!"  
"Just you wait till we are promoted again. We'll wallop the Wednesday!" Shockwave threatened.  
Vampirella smiled. "No you won't, we'll be too busy playing the likes of Liverpool and Man U by the time you are promoted."  
"Nein Santa vill skate over frozen custard by zhe time zhey are promoted." Blitzwing said quietly and sleeply.

_"We got more fans than you!" Vampirella sang across the entire Nemesis.  
"You just keep thinking that, V." Megatron said patronisingly.  
Vampirella growled. "This city is ours." They were in the city of Kaon, how ironic.  
"Really? I did wonder about the countless Decepticon symbols around here." Said Knockout as he walked up to the warlord and the TIC. "I did come to tell you something important but I can't for the life of me think what."  
"Message from Nyan Cat, invade peanut butter." Vampirella guessed.  
Knockout snapped his fingers. "That was it!"_

"Vampirella." She turned round, it was Optimus.  
She waved awkwardly. "Heey."  
"Your presence is needed."  
Vampirella sighed, walking away from the cells. "Why does everyone sound so upper class? Why can't people just say 'we need ya'?"

_"That! That! Dude looks like a lady!" Vampirella sang.  
"Have you noticed that in organic films or books, there's usually some inspirational speech in there that no-one in their right mind would ever actually say?" Knockout pointed out. They were scouting for energon with Breakdown.  
"I can think of a good example." Vampirella said. "Anything Optimus Prime says in the Michael Bay films." She then stood up straight. "Before time began, there was my Geography teacher. We know not where he comes from, only that he has the power to move his arms around without getting tired. That is how the British Isles Song was created." Knockout and Breakdown were laughing at this point. "For a time, this speech was going well, but like all great speeches, the speaker has no idea where to go next." She then put on a big dramatic voice. "I...am Pessimist Prime. And I send this message to all somethings taking refuge somewhere else. We are here, we are waiting...for pizza."_

Vampirella entered the main room with their new Magnus. Jazz and the twins were there.  
"V look at this signal." Jazz said, pointing to a signal on the screen.  
She gasped. "No way. How can you be sure this isn't some sort of glitch?"  
"We checked, plenty of times, it's not a glitch."  
"Vampirella, go with Jetfire and Jetstorm and report back your findings." Optimus ordered.  
Vampirella was still just staring at the screen. "Yeah. Sure thing."

Meanwhile, it was Jade's birthday. Vampirella bought her a Furreal panda. She send Vampirella a text to say thanks.  
**Jade: OMG thanks for the panda x  
Vampirella: Welcome u like?  
Jade: Yup x So wuu2?  
Vampirella: Oh you know, a bot's signal just popper back online, we're investigating, same old  
Jade: Who's signal?  
Vampirella: Screamer**


	4. Dimension Jump

**Episode 4-Dimension Jump**

"State your name and business here." Said a blue metallic dragonfly.  
Vampirella looked around. "Wow. This isn't Detriot. I think there was something wrong with that space bridge."  
"I will not ask again."  
Vampirella came to the conclusion that this bot had an awesome voice. "Listen very carefully, I will say this only once. This is the first time you've met me, but the next time we meet, it will be my first, I will have no idea who you are..." Vampirella then realised something. She smiled. "In 3000 years you're going to die, all you have to do is go into stasis instead of Lister-" She didn't finish that sentence as Jetfire dragged her away. "You're mean, you know that?"  
"Wait!" The dragonfly shouted. "How do you know me?!"  
Vampirella smiled. "Because, Jetstorm, we're about to meet each other soon. I'm Vampirella, I'm looking for a friend. But he's in another dimension. You're the guys who transform into animals! Haha Optimus Primal! He's a gorilla."  
"Wait this is being the evil Jetstorm with the Loki voice and the rabbit you were telling us about?" Jetfire asked. Vampirella nodded. This dimension's Jetstorm looked confused, as Vampirella's Jetstorm laughed.

"OP you sure it was wise sending Vampirella?" Jazz asked.  
Optimus paused. "Now I think about it..."

_"Hey Megs I got a message about something of some sort concerning the Autobots but I forgot what it said I want cheese." Vampirella started eating some cheese. Yeah, totally reliable._

"Vampirella you can't just talk to him! He's not met you yet!" Jetfire warned.  
Vampirella sighed. "But I'm not efficiant! I mean you should know that?"  
"Then how in the pit did Magnus let you in the Elite Guard?!" Jetstorm asked.  
The vampire shrugged.  
"Look can we just be getting back?!" Jetfire asked. Vampirella nodded. "I have a dimension jump thingy kinda like the Holly Hop Drive but with some differences."  
"What differences?" Jetstorm asked.  
"Well, the fact that it works." She pressed a load of random buttons, there was a green flash around them, and the appeared elsewhere. An Autobot greeted them, promising so far.  
"G'day I'm Jetfire, what's your name?"  
Vampirella turned to her Jetfire. "Kinda."  
"Vampirella? Is that you?"  
"Yes it's me. Good, I've been here before then. Look my Holly Hop Drive rip-off is being weird but Primus is it good to see you again."  
Jetstorm laughed, secretly wishing they'd meet the OAP Decepticon Jetfire next.  
"You too. So who are your friends?"  
Vampirella laughed. "This is Jetfire and Jetstorm."  
"I see. She's said a lot about you."  
"Nice to know, can we be skipping to the part where you are telling us when you met all these bots?" Vampirella's Jetfire asked.  
"Remember when I said I was going to get milk, then half a megacycle later I returned with no milk and shouted 'sweet Russia!'?" The twins nodded. "Well I had trouble with my dimension jump thingy which I really need to rename and I was gone for quite a while but it turns out that, to you, I had only been gone 30 cycles."  
"And how were you to be getting back last time?" Jetstorm asked.  
Vampirella hesitated. "By pure luck."

Eventually, they got back to their own dimension. Lucky, the exact place they were hoping for in the first place. Jetstorm sighed. "Well that was all being completely pointless." Vampirella nodded, as Jetfire looked around.  
"So. Starscream." He reminded them.  
"Yes. Starscream."  
They heard groaning, so they walked towards where they assumed Starscream would be.  
"Screamer!" Vampirella yelled.  
Starscream groaned again. "Why you?!"  
"How?!" Starscream shrugged. "I have no idea."  
**Bang.  
Bang.**  
"I do."  
Vampirella, Starscream and the twins looked up slowly.

Shockwave studied the lock.  
Blitzwing sighed. "Ve can't escape."  
"There's no harm in trying."

"Bumblebee, try to make contact with Vampirella. She has not reported back." Optimus ordered.  
"Sure thing Boss bot."  
As Bumblebee left, Jazz followed. "Don't worry, she usually goes off like this."  
The black and yellow nodded, still unsure.

This was probably the first time Starscream had ever seen Vampirella visibly scared.  
"No way." She said, never taking her eyes off...the thing. "You can't be."  
"Oh but I am." The voice was deep and threatening.  
"But how are you..." Jetfire began, but then trailed off, realizing that was a big mistake.  
He turned to face the firebot. "You freaks dare threaten me?"  
Vampirella's eyes glowed, indicating that she was totally furious.

-: Vampirella are you OK?" :-  
-: I-If you call a rock version of Unicron OK then yup :-  
Jazz paused. -: Unicron?! :-  
-: A rock version of. As in made of rock, not all into heavy metal with the 80s style hair and an Iron Maiden T-Shirt :-  
You have to admit, Unicron would look awesome like that.


	5. The Moose

**Episode 5-The Moose**

"So, erm, how do we defeat those?" Vampirella asked.  
Starscream looked confused. "Those?"  
The vampire shakily pointed behind the seeker, who turned around slowly. "Ah."  
There were two of them!

The rock Unicrons were twice Starscream's size, yet not nearly as big as the real thing. Vampirella looked up, nearly cracking her neck. Jetfire and Jetstorm were focusing on the second one. The two flew up, as the second rock Unicron's optics followed them, and transformed into Safeguard. Starscream powered up the missile weapon on his arm while Vampirella transformed into her fighter mode and powered up her own missile weapon. They made their attacks, but nothing worked.  
"This is impossible!" Vampirella complained.

Starscream fell back as the first rock Unicron broke down in front of them. Vampirella looked down and saw a gold ninja star.  
Jetfire and Jetstorm looked behind them as their Unicron broke down. Who they saw was unbelievable.  
"Prowl?"  
"Are we having our own version of the Walking Dead?" Vampirella asked.  
Starscream nodded, worn out. "Apparently so."

A few Autobot guards, two for each Decepticon, entered the cells. Blitzwing immediately looked away, as did Shockwave, but Megatron sat up, shoulders back.  
"Magnus wishes to see you."  
The imprisoned Decepticons were manhandled by the guards.

"Prowler!" Vampirella yelled.  
The ninja smiled slightly. "Yes I think we've established that."  
"But...Prowler!"  
He nodded, patronisingly. "Yes, well done."  
Starscream sighed. "How are you online?"  
"I am unsure." Prowl didn't know exactly why he was talking to a Decepticon. If he was fighting with Vampirella and the twins, he must have missed something important.  
Picking up on his confusion, Vampirella explained "Screamer offlined but now he's back again and we found his signal so we went to investigate and had a bit of trouble with different dimensions but we eventually found him along with those things."  
"I see. How much have I missed?"  
"Well...it's Halloween soon..."  
Halloween, a vampire's favourite holiday.

Vampirella skipped into the Steelhaven, Jetfire and Jetstorm following behind her.  
"Hello Cybertron!" She exclaimed in a Michael McIntyre kind of way. She had open arms and everything.  
"So you defeated them then?" Jazz asked.  
"Yeah, thanks for the help, we really appreciate it!"  
"So how did you defeat them?" Bumblebee asked.  
Vampirella paused. "Well..."  
The former offline ninja then walked in, along side Starscream, looking up at Jazz.  
"Prowler?"  
The Decepticon smirked. "Here we go again."  
Optimus joined them, all too unimpressed by letting a Decepticon into the Elite Guard flagship. "Anybody care to explain what's...Prowl."  
"Black and gold ninja bot, Transforms into a motorbike." Vampirella started to describe. "Trained with Yoketron?"  
Prowl sighed. "Don't ask me how I'm online."  
"It is good to see you again."

Shockwave, Megatron and Blitzwing were pushed into the rec room.  
"Leave us." The 'Magnus' ordered. The guards obeyed.  
As the door closed, the imposted smirked, transforming to reveal his true self.  
"Makeshift?" Shockwave recognised the Decepticon.  
The shapeshifter nodded. "Quick, we do not have much time before the Autobots notice you are missing."  
Megatron smiled. "Thank you, my friend."  
Did Makeshift hear right? Did Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, just thank him?

Vampirella stood on the controls to the main computer as usual. "OK, listen up. Something really important is about to occur, and we need to be sure we are ready. Last year, this was a complete disaster. This year, we intend for it to go on as planned."  
The month was October...the 31st was nearing...


	6. This is Halloween

**A/N** _This means it's on TV_  
**Also the Soundwave I use in this is from TFP coz I like him better...  
I have used a few characters from TFP come to think of it.  
Episode 6-This is Halloween**

_'This is Halloween, this is Halloween.  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night.  
This is Halloween, everybody make a scene.  
Trick or treat till the neighbours gonna die of fright.'_  
"It's our town, everybody scream, in our town of Halloween." Vampirella and Sari sang. Sari tended to avoid the Elite Guard flagship, but for this occasion...  
Optimus shuddered at the fake spiders.  
"AAH A DUSTBIN LID!" Vampirella shrieked. You should know, Vampirella calls huge spiders 'dustbin lids' For example: There's a dustbin lid in the bath.  
"Again, why does she call them dustbin lids?" Maddy asked Jazz, who shrugged. "Beats me."  
"Because, as you should be knowing..." Explained Jetfire. "...Our creator is a weirdo."  
Vampirella raised her arms. "Yup, that's me!"  
Adverts. They hated adverts.  
_"If you happen to have Wheetos for breakfast..."_  
"I KNOW HIM HE GOES TO MY SCHOOL!" Vampirella yelled, over dramatically. The boy fighting the moustache is none other than Jack Griffiths, champion junior kick-boxer, and year 9 at the Bolsover School. Vampirella laughed. "He's on my Facebook."  
"We all know." Jetstorm picked her up so he could look her in the optics. "You broadcasted it all across Cybertron."  
"He was in the canteen." Vampirella told them.  
"What was he doing?" Sari asked.  
Vampirella paused. "Eating? I don't know what's better. The fact that I know him, or the fact he was beaten up by a moustache."  
Maddy and Sari laughed. "Definitely moustache."  
Vampirella's phone went off, it was a snake hiss, meaning she had a text. She expected something bad, but it was her friend Rachel telling her Peeta from the Hunger Games is fit...He totally isn't.

"SOUNDWAVE!" Shockwave yelled. He was glad to be back. He gave his Decepticon friend a hug, as Knockout joined them. "It's great to have you back, but tell me. How did you get yourselves captured in the first place?"  
If Soundwave had facial features, he would have shot Knockout an annoyed glare. ~That's not something you say at this moment. It's just not~ He told Knockout telepathically.  
"Zhe Autobots suddenly became...more powerful." Blitzwing explained. "Und I vas frozen by zhat ninja bot."  
"Which ninja bot?" Breakdown asked.  
"Jazz." Shockwave said. Posing as Head of Intel, he had learnt quite a few names.

"Well it's nice to see she's still the same old Vampirella." Prowl laughed.  
Jazz tilted his head. "Really?"  
Vampirella threw her calculator at him. "Hey! What are you trying to say?!"  
"I'm trying to say you're immature and...just plain weird." Jazz tried to sound serious but his uncontrollable laughter betrayed him.  
While the ninjas were having a laughing fit, Bumblebee pulled the twins to one side.  
"So did you by any chance find out what happened to Blurr?" He asked.  
They shook their heads sadly. "The last we were hearing, he reported back to the Decepticon spy." Jetfire told him.  
"We're still looking thought." Jetstorm added.

"No no he was incinerated afterwards. If he was still online after being crushed, he's offline now." Shockwave reassured the Decepticons.  
"But this is Agent Blurr." Megatron pointed out. "You can never be too sure with him."  
Blitzwing nodded, knowing the apparent deceased Intel Agent all too well.  
"I know he has an extremely small spark chamber." Said Knockout. "But it would be impossible to survive that."

"If he was...offline." Bumblebee didn't want to believe his speedy friend was truly offline. "Would there be a chance...I mean with Prowl and Starscream..."  
Jetstorm shrugged. "It could be a possibility."  
His twin nodded. "You never know."

_'Brace yourself for the horror event of the year. Sinister.'_  
Vampirella thought that could be interesting to watch. "Guys we gotta watch that!"  
"No we don't." Jazz disagreed.  
"Yes we do!"  
"No we don't!"  
"Yes! We do!"  
"Prowl tell her!"  
"No we don't." Prowl agreed with Jazz, who smiled. "Thank you."  
Vampirella didn't give in easily. "I'm watching Sinister."

Meanwhile, Cliffjumper was walking down the corridors when he could have sworn there was someone behind him. He turned, weapon pointing at the...intruder?  
He lowered it as he recognised the Autobot in front of him. "Agent Blurr? H-How?"  
Blurr was still injured, despite his sudden resurrection. His arms were dented and his right leg was leaking energon. He also seemed pretty pale and breathless. "Hello-again."


	7. Construction Day

**Episode 7: Construction Day**

Vampirella snook up to Starscream. Optimus had allowed his stay, as long as he was Vampirella's responsibility. She tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Aah!"  
"HAPPY CONSTRUCTION DAY!" She shrieked.  
"Ah, thank you, go away."  
"Aww I made you an energon cake."  
"You put me off at 'I made you'." He joked.  
Vampirella smirked. "Take da cake!"  
"Aah OK I'll 'take da cake'." He took the cake. "You having any?"  
Vampirella shook her head. "I don't like sweet stuff."  
"You, my friend, are a food Puritan!"  
She folded her arms. "Ahem, what are you trying to say?"  
"Let's see. You don't like chocolate, jam, cream, anything sweet. You enjoy those sour ploom things, which are supposed to be an organic practical joke. You soak your chips in vinegar. Like I said, you are a food Puritan." And with that he left.

"The-last-thing-I-remember-is-you-throwing-me-into-the-incinerator-so-thank-you-very-much-for-that." Blurr smiled to make sure Cliffjumper knew he wasn't seriously mad at him. "I-was-on-Earth-with-Optimus-Prime-and-his-crew-as-instructed-and-the-Decepticons-had-an-illegal-Space-Bridge-which-transported-me-and-two-of-Starscream's-clones-to-this-other-rock-I-am-unsure-how-much-you-know-about-that."  
Cliffjumped shook his head. "This is all news to me."  
Blurr continued. "Well-I-ran-all-the-way-to-Cybertron-which-was-extremely-tiring-and-I-reported-to-Longarm-who-turned-out-to-be-Shockwave-and-this-is-all-so-stupid-I-told-the-spy-that-we-know-how-to-find-the-spy! And-as-for-how-I-am-online-now-I-have-no-clue!"  
Oh how Cliff had missed this speedster.

Vampirella and Jazz were playing what they called the tosh game. It's when they go on the music channel, and keep flicking the channels until they reach a song they like.  
JLS – tosh  
One Direction – tosh  
Linkin Park – more like it...ending  
Toshverts. That's what they called adverts  
JLS – again?  
Beyonce – tosh  
Eurythmics – more like it...ending. That always happened! As soon as they'd find something worth listening to, it just so happened to be ending.  
This next music video looked promising, it was in black and white. Swing the Mood by Jive Bunny and the Mix Masters.  
It went from Rock Around the Clock to Tutti Frutti to Wake Up Little Susie to...the power went off.  
"NO! WE WERE JUST GETTING TO HOUND DOG!" Vampirella complained.  
Jazz picked her up. "Aww don't worry we'll listen to it again later." He said patronisingly.  
Optimus entered, probably about to warn them about something.  
"What's with the power?" Jazz asked.  
"I am unsure, there have been power surges all across Cybertron."  
Vampirella thought about something. "Hey you don't think this had anything to do with the mysterious sudden re-onlingings?"  
Optimus was sure that 're-onlingings' wasn't a real term. "It could very well be."

"Happy construction day, Screamer." Bumblebee said.  
Starscream smiled. "Thanks."  
"I want an automatic coffee stirrer!" Vampirella came out with.  
Jetfire and Jetstorm came running in with Bumblebee at that point.  
"GUYS! Blurr's signal is back!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

Shockwave and Megatron were studying some old Kaon files when the power suddenly went off. Blitzwing was recharging in his room, still pretty weak from his time in the cells. Knockout had repaired him as much as he could.  
"So what are our plans?" Shockwave asked. "I mean there's only few of us left, some of us are unfit to fight and we're discussing this in pitch black! But we can't just give up."  
"You are right. Maybe if we wait for the Decepticon cause to strengthen, hope that the Autobots think we have indeed, as you say, given up."

Vampirella had volunteered to find the Intel Agent. She stopped outside, eavesdropping.  
"Do you want me to contact the Elite Guard?" Cliffjumper asked.  
Blurr shook his head.  
"Why not?"  
"Because-they-never-stayed-in-contact-with-me-once-I-arrived-on-Earth-not-even-Jazz-I-mean-I-thought-at-least-he-would-I-mean-I-know-they're-really-busy-but-" He almost jumped out of his seat as the lights went off.  
"There have been power surges across Cybertron for a while now." Cliffjumper told his friend.  
Vampirella took that time to enter. "Guys?"  
"Oh-hello!"  
"Zippy, what's up?"  
"What's-up? I-know-what-happened-I-know-out-of-all-of-you-only-Bee-was-actually-concerned-and-no-one-even-asked-oh-and-I-know-that-you-gave-up-looking!"  
When Jetfire and Jetstorm said they were still looking, they meant just them. The rest of the Elite Guard had assumed he was offline. They didn't even try to look. Their assumptions were right, but that was besides the point.  
"Zippy we assumed you were offline, you never tried to contact us. We were wasting time and power-"  
"Oh-you-were-wasting-time-is-that-what-you-think?! Nice-to-know!"  
Vampirella face palmed. "That didn't come out right. You should know 'Fire and 'Storm never gave up."  
"Oh-well-of-course-they-wouldn't-at-least-they-always-remain-faithful-to-their-friends!"  
Vampirella sighed, hating herself right at that moment. "Zippy, why didn't you contact us? We lost your signal. Where were you?"  
"You-don't-even-have-the-slightest-clue-as-to-what-happened-lovely-nice-to-know-I-can-always-rely-on-you-for-your-information-I-was-offline-I-was-crushed-and-then-incinerated-so-thanks!"  
"...Who did that?"  
"Shockwave." Cliffjumped answered. It was clear Blurr didn't want to talk to her at the moment.

Soundwave showed his Decepticon allies some interesting information. An Autobot signal.  
"No, no way. I offlined him!" As much as Shockwave doubted this information could be correct, Soundwave wasn't the type to make mistakes.


	8. Fall Out?

Episode 8-Fall Out

The power came back, and Vampirella saw the extent of Blurr's injuries. So whatever brought them back didn't actually heal them. Then what happened?  
Vampirella suddenly felt a sharp pain near her fuel tanks. She had recently been feeling sick and unable to eat much. She also quite a few times had a temperature. But she just put it down to a normal organic illness that would have been passed around the school.  
"Zippy, please, don't be maAAH!" The pain had increased. Hadn't it moved also? It had. The pain had moved. Why did the pain move?  
"What's wrong?" Cliffjumper asked.  
"I-It's nothing AAH!" She clutched her side, where the pain had moved to.  
"V-tell-us-you're-scaring-me-now!" Blurr practically begged, forgetting he was supposed to be mad at her.  
"I've been getting pains." She indicated where. "But it's moved and...incrAAH increased."  
"V-you've-not-been-eating-you've-been-feeling-sick-you've-had-a-temperature-and-now-you-tell-us-you've-been-having-pains-and-it's-moved-you-can't-tell-us-it's-nothing!"  
Vampirella knew exactly what the Intel Agent was getting at. "I-I thought you were mad." She smirked.  
"I-will-continue-to-be-mad-once-we-find-out-what's-wrong-with-you!"  
"Lovely."

"At the risk of sounding patronising-" Ratchet began. "-would you like the simple explanation?"  
Vampirella nodded. Just like in German when the teacher explained 'weil' and 'da' by calling them magic words.  
"You have the Cybertronian equivalent of appendicitis."  
She half expected that diagnosis. The other half of her expectations was growing pains, wink wink. "Lovely."  
"Aw-frag-it-V-are-you-OK?" Blurr asked. Vampirella nodded, weakly. "I-can't-believe-I-was-mad-at-you-I-rarely-get-mad-I'm-sorry."  
"Nah it's OK. I'd be pretty mad too."

Vampirella had told the others the news. They had already got the 'Oh my God Blurr you're alive' part.  
"For organics, if the appendix bursts, it will release bacteria, which can cause serious infections, such as swelling of the inner lining of the abdomen and blood poisoning. In my case, it will just give me energon poisoning."  
"Don't organics operate?" Maddy asked.  
Sari nodded. "Yeah, can't you get a medic to?"  
Vampirella shook her head, sadly. "It's not that simple. This is so rare on Cybertron, it doesn't even have an actual Cybertronian name. There's only one medic qualified to operate on something like this."  
"Then why don't you find the medic?" Bumblebee asked.  
Jazz sighed. "The medic is a Decepticon."  
"But you were a Decepticon!" Sari pointed out. "Couldn't you persuade them?"  
Vampirella hesitated. "It's Knockout."

Knockout was checking Blitzwing's newly healed wings, making sure he had completed his repairs properly.  
"Ow!"  
"Stay still!"  
"I can't, you're tugging at mine wing!"  
"Oh sure, blame me!" Knockout laughed.  
Blitzwing smiled. "If zhou insist."

Vampirella was recharging on top of the Magnus Hammer, with Optimus giving her a strange look.  
"Oh that's perfectly normal." Jetstorm told him.  
Optimus nodded. "Okaay." The vampire woke up and stretched. "It's comfy."  
"I'm sure it is."

Three days later...  
Vampirella stepped out of her time machine with Taryn, Maddy and Sari . They didn't use the time control, they just went to buy some cheese.  
Optimus Magnus walked up to them.  
"We have cheese!" The vampire exclaimed.  
"State your name and business here."  
Vampirella paused. "Erm, Vampirella, Primus knows."  
"Well whoever you are, I am sure you can prove useful to the cause."  
"What are you on about? We're on your fragging side!"  
"With that symbol? Doubt it."  
Vampirella looked at her Decepticon symbol. "Aww come on you know me!"  
"We have never met." Optimus aimed his weapon at the vampire in question.  
She jumped back. "Woah!"  
He shot.

* * *

**Sorry these have been so short**


	9. Shattered Glass

Episode 9-Shattered Glass

He shot.  
The shot grazed Vampirella's wing, but didn't do any serious damage. She thought Optimus had better aim than that. But then again, Optimus had never SHOT AT HER BEFORE!  
"What the hell?"  
A Porsche drove up beside him.  
"Thank Primus." Vampirella thought aloud.  
Jazz also aimed his weapon at her. "You and your friends are trespassing here."  
"Woah listen to you sounding all serious!"  
Maddy pulled Vampirella out of Jazz's aim. "So...are we by any chance in another dimension again?"  
"Well wherever we are." Vampirella whispered so these strange Autobots didn't hear her. "We're not in Kansas any more."  
"Maybe if we take the chatty one back with us." Began the other dimension's Jazz. "We may be able to get some info from her."  
Vampirella took a step back. "No no, I'm the evil one here. Don't make me look like one of the good guys!"  
"V?" Taryn asked.  
Vampirella turn to Maddy. "You know how to use that, go!"  
"What?"  
"You heard me! Go!"  
"We can't leave you!" Taryn said.  
"That wasn't a request!" Vampirella yelled. "I'm a higher rank than you and I order you to leave!"  
"You can't just order us to leave you here with...whoever they are." Sari protested.  
"I just did!" Her eyes glowed red. "Go!"

"You thought you knew me." Stated Evil-Optimus.  
Vampirella nodded. "That I did."  
"Don't be awkward, you know what we're getting at!" Evil-Jazz spoke up, weapons aimed at the vampire.  
"This is like the umpteenth dimension I've ended up in. And I've got to say, it's one of the strangest."  
Optimus stepped closer. "You are not from around here."  
"Well done Einstein. I'm from another dimension! How come there's never any other versions of me? That's annoying! I mean even the Beast Wars had slight references. Apart from Optimus Primal, and simply Megatron, they're just thieves."  
"You are going off the subject!" Evil-Jazz yelled.  
Vampirella nodded again. "That I am. I tend to. You'd know that if you knew me. Obviously. But clearly you don't."  
The door slid open and in walked two who clearly transformed into jets. One was orange and one blue.  
"Oh Primus evil twins!" Vampirella sounded excited.  
"Who's that?" Asked Evil-Jetfire.  
"What? No weird Russiany speak? You can't have the accent and speak proper English! It's not as cute!" Vampirella complained.  
Evil-Optimus sighed. "Our prisoner. She is proving to be more annoying that originally thought."  
"Who you calling annoying?!"  
"Apparently she's the 'evil' one from another dimension." Evil-Jazz added.  
"Hey what's with the quotations around evil?! You don't know me! You have any idea how much destruction I've caused on Cybertron?!"  
Then it was Evil-Jazz's turn to sigh. "Tell me, what were you doing in your time machine? And, pray tell, who were you with?"  
Vampirella paused. "Buying cheese...with two organic...and a techno-organic."  
"And what does your time machine resemble?"  
"...A ferret."  
"Describe one of those."  
"A...cute...furry...organic animal."  
"I rest my case!"  
"OK so I'm weird evil!" She then sneezed. "Weird, sick, evil."  
Evil-Optimus turned to the evil twins. "You wanted something?"  
Evil-Jetstorm nodded. "Longarm Prime contacted us. He has codes from the Decepticons, apparently they are falling for the Shockwave disguise."  
"Already?" Evil-Jazz asked. "But he's only been at it two solar cycle."  
Vampirella sighed. "So Longarm's real, and Shockwave is the disguise? How come your Longarm did better than my Shockwave? That's mean!"

Meanwhile, in Vampirella's actual dimension...  
"What's-taking-them-so-long-it's-a-time-machine-and-they're-only-getting-cheese!"  
Jazz shrugged. "This IS Vampirella we're talkin' about."  
The Iron Ferret appeared on the main computer controls.  
"I said I knew how to fly it, I didn't say I could." Said Maddy, stepping out.  
"Guys V's in another dimension!" Taryn yelled.  
"One with evil Autobots!" Sari added.  
Jazz froze. "Shattered Glass."  
"Aww-scrap-she-must-be-in-deep-trouble-we-need-to-help-her-Primus-knows-what's-going-to-happen-or-what's-already-happened!"

Shattered Glass...  
Vampirella screamed, falling to the floor. "D-Don't use f-fatal techniques...th-that means p-prisoners can ch-choose to o-offline and the e-enemy don't find out a-anything!"  
"Oh and you'd know, would you?" Mocked Evil-Jazz.  
"I-I used to d-do this m-myself. And every...t-time I'd...find something...useful." She then sneezed again. She hated having organic colds. She silently cursed Megatron for never building her an immunity system.  
"Well then." Evil-Jazz knelt down. "Do tell."  
"N-Now why...would I...do that?"  
"You have only attempted this method, you have never felt it until now." Evil-Jazz said menacingly.  
"Yeah...but I...have a high...pain threshold...I need to..."  
Evil-Jazz looked less than convinced. "Sure looks like it."  
Vampirella sat up. "I said I can deal with it...I didn't say it doesn't fragging hurt...between you and me, you are pretty good at the psychological part of this..." She seemed to make a speedy recovery, Evil-Jazz noted. "None of that 'they're not coming for you' stuff coz that just insinuates that the prisoner doesn't think they can escape on their own. They, whoever they are, are not coming for you, but you can probably escape yourself. That's basically what that's saying."  
Evil-Jazz cranked up the voltage, making the vampire scream. "Aah as for the physical part I could probably do better."  
"Could you now?"  
"Aah I can break anyone within a matter of cycles but you're taking this long on an organic sized vampire with two illnesses and a head injury! Not really that impressive."  
Evil-Jazz paused. "A head injury you say."  
"Ah ah people have tried that before, not gonna work."  
"How can you be sure?"  
Vampirella hesitated. Is this what her Autobot prisoners would have felt all those years ago? "It's a moose."


End file.
